youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tyraphine
Tyraphine (bürgerlich: Katharina; Spitzname: Kathi; *12.09.1991 in Berlin Namens- und Geburtstagsnachweis; wohnhaft in Frankfurt am Main) ist eine deutsche Let's Playerin. Sie bezeichnet sich selbst als emphatisch veranlagte Gamerin und hat mittlerweile über 200.000 Abonnenten sowie mehr als 100.000.000 Aufrufe. Kanal Ihre YouTube-"Karierre" begann mit Aion, einem Free-to-Play MMORPG. Sie wurde hauptsächlich durch ihr Sims 3 - Let's Play bekannt, welches jedoch nach 558 Folgen pausiert und am 03.08.2015 mit einer zweiten Staffel weiter geführt wurde. Auf ihrem Kanal gibt es viele weitere Projekte wie u.a. The Last of Us, Bioshock, Until Dawn, Die Sims 4, Resident Evil, und neuerdings auch Animal Crossing New Leaf, Friday the 13 und Dead by Daylight. Ihre Abonnenten nennen sich selbst Tyraristen. Dies stammt von ihrem Kollegen Foka, der diesen Ausdruck in einem ihrer Livestreams verwendete. Auf Twitter ist sie besonders aktiv und versucht, möglichst jedem zu antworten. In ihren Videos geht sie oft auf die Kommentare ihrer Zuschauer ein. Ihre Together-Projekte spielt sie meist mit: JohnMcCloud, Bruugar, Just Becci, HoneyballGames, m00sician oder TinNendo. Früher auch oft mit FokaXIII, als dieser noch als Youtuber aktiv war. Da sie sich mit den Videospielfiguren identifiziert und sich auf diese einlässt, erlebt man in ihren Let's Plays die Höhen aber auch Tiefen der Charaktere mit. Nach dem Erfolg des Sims 3 Let's Play startete sie kurze Zeit später auch ein Let's Play zum Nachfolger Sims 4. Neben ihrer Ursprungsfamilie "Chaos-WG" spielt sie auch die "Uni-Mädels" und "Die Twins" in Sims 4. Während die "Chaos-WG" & "Die Twins" momentan noch pausiert sind, starteten die "Uni-Mädels" nach ca. einem halben Jahr Pause, am 17.06.2017, mit dem Gameplay-Pack "Elternfreuden" erneut durch. Tyraphine erstellte kurz nach Pausierung der Haushalte mit dem Gameplay-Pack "Vampire" das gleichnamige Sims 4 Lets Play indem die Vampirin Anna-Lena & ihre menschliche Freundin Betty im Mittelpunkt stehen. Zudem fing Sie Ende Dezember 2016 mit "The Walking Dead : A New Frontier", ihr erstes durchgehendes Projekt mit Facecam an. Mit ihren LPs begeistert sie nun schon fast 200.000 Abbonenten. Am 30.08.2017 knackt/e sie die & Jahre Tyraphinemarke. Ihre Community freut sich sehr darüber und überrascht sie wie schon so oft mit einzigartigen und schon im vorraus geplanten Specials und Best Offs. 2018 fing sie regelmäßiger damit an, auf Twitch zu streamen. Dabei wurde sie am 10.05.2018 Twitch Partnerin. Zu Ihrem Geburtstag streamte sie auch und wurde von ihrer Community mit einer Art Communitybuch überrascht, was sie sehr rühte und sehr dankbar darüber ist. Sie aß zum ersten mal eine Benjamin Blümchen Torte, da sie zuvor noch keine gegessen hatte. Zum Schluss spielte sie ein bisschen Overcooked mit Ju. Am 10.05.2019 feierte sie mit einem weiteren Stream ihr 1 jähriges Twitch-Partnerschafts Jubilläum. Dabei wurde sie wieder mal von ihrer Community mit Geschenken, seien es materielle, selbstgemachte oder einfach nur Briefe darüber, wie sehr sie Kathi dankbar sind, dass sie neue Freundschaften gefunden haben über Discord und in den Streams. Desweiteren wurde sie mit einem Award ausgezeichnet, als beste Streamerin. Zum Schluss wurden noch Best Ofs von Ihrer Community und ein Video angeschaut, in dem sich ihre Community persönlich bei ihr bedankt, wie sehr sie ihr dankbar sind und neue Leute unter sich kennengelernt haben. Ihre Community besteht durch ihre Einzigartigkeit. Diese ensteht dadurch, dass diese immer zusammenhält und sich durch nichts unterkriegen lässt. Viele Tyraristen haben schon wirkliche Freunde in der Community gefunden. In vielen Discord Gruppen (auch Whats App Gruppen) chattet ihre Community über sie, aber auch über alltägliche Situation. Tyraristen helfen sich immer gegenseitig (z.b. bei Mobbing und Depressionen). Das zeichnet sie aus. Person thumb|220px|Ein Bild von Kathi * Sie wohnt in Frankfurt am Main * Sie hat zwei Katzen namens Sammy und Kira. * Sie ist ca. 1,70 m groß. * Ihr Freund heißt Ju. * Sie hat das Abitur und möchte Psychologie studieren. * Sie hasst den Sommer wegen der hohen Temperaturen und liebt daher den Winter. * Sie ist ein absoluter Bücherwurm und liest jedes Genre, sowohl Stephen King als auch J. K. Rowling. * Ihre Lieblingsserie ist Supernatural, Dean ist dort ihr Lieblingscharakter. * In ihrer Freizeit geht sie ins Fitnesstudio, kann aber durch mangelnder Zeit keinem Mannschaftssport mehr nachkommen. * Sie ist kein Partymensch, geht aber hin und wieder gerne einen Cocktail trinken. Clubs und Diskotheken gefallen ihr nicht. * Sie spricht neben ihrer Muttersprache noch Englisch und Französisch, wobei sie mehr Französisch versteht als spricht. * Sie liebt die amerikanische Kultur. * Zu ihrem 23. Geburtstag erfüllte sie sich ihren großen Wunsch: Sie flog nach New York. * Sie ist ein großer ''Doctor Who ''Fan und hat davon sogar einen Wecker.thumb * "Life is Strange" ist eines ihrer absoluten Lieblingsspiele. ( 2015 veröffentlichte sie ein Lets Play dazu ) * Sie mag Regen * Just Becci (ebenfalls Let's Player/Streamerin) und sie sind gut befreundetthumb|Kater Sammy Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geboren 1991 Kategorie:Berlin Kategorie:Gründung 2011 Kategorie:Let's Player